After the Buu Saga
by fidliachi
Summary: this is my version of what happened when Goku wanted Majin Buu resurected. this is my first story, so please R&R, thanks.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters. So don't sue me I'm broke anyway.  
It had been two months since the defeat of Majin Buu. The people of earth had been wished back and all the memories of what happened after the World Martial Arts Tournament had been erased from their minds. Life had been returned to normal and everything was peaceful.  
Gohan and Videl walked into their first class with a little time to relax.  
"Hey Gohan, hey Videl!" Erasa yelled from the back row.  
Gohan and Videl walked up and sat next to her.  
"What's up Erasa?" Videl asked.  
Hey Erasa." Gohan said.  
"Hey!"  
Gohan looked to his left. "Oh... hey Sharpner."  
"So...how's our favorite crimefighting lovebirds doing today?" asked Erasa.  
Videl shot her a death glare and Gohan started blushing.  
"If you must know Erasa we're fine." Videl said.  
"Yeah everything's been great." Gohan stated.  
"I still don't see how you chose the nerd over me Videl." Sharpner said.  
"Well for one he's smarter, and cuter, and stronger, and he could beat the crap outta you." Videl told him.  
"And I'm not a nerd Sharpner!" Gohan yelled.  
"Whatever nerd boy." Sharpner said.  
"Sharpner, don't forget who I am." Gohan told him.  
"Don't think I'm scared of you because you're Sayiaman or the Gold fighter." Sharpner shot back.  
Luckily for Sharpner the teacher came in just as Gohan started to stand up. The teacher walked to his desk, looked at the class, and said, "Okay class today you will have a free day thanks to our new dean." The whole class burst into cheers.  
"Also I've been informed we have a student joining us today, he should be here soon." The teacher said.  
After a few minutes everyone was talking or reading, except Sharpner who was bent on beating Gohan at arm wrestling and wouldn't stop until he beat him. Sharpner only stopped making Gohan arm wrestle him when Gohan threatened to snap his neck. After a few more minutes there was a knock at the door.  
"Well class that must be the dean with our new student." The teacher said.  
The teacher opened the door and in walked a short pink creature wearing sneakers, jeans, and a black hoodie. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared wide-eyed, except Gohan and Videl who were ready to attack. The teacher walked back to his desk with Buu.  
"Well...ahh...umm..." the teacher looked at his papers, "Ahh...yes, Buu, tell us something about yourself." The teacher said.  
"My name is Buu, just Buu, I like martial arts, my privacy, and I have a short temper so don't ask why I look like I do." Buu told them very calmly.  
"Okay... well why don't you take the seat next to Erasa in the last row." The teacher said.  
The whole class watched Buu as he walked to his seat. Half way there Buu shot them all a death glare and they went back to what they were doing. Buu took his seat and started reading a book.  
"As I understand by these records Buu you scored higher then Gohan on the entry exams." The teacher exclaimed  
"Oh great, another nerd, only he's a bigger freak then you Gohan." Sharpner said while laughing.  
"Since it's my first day I'll ignore that comment." Buu said not even looking up from his book.  
Sharpner opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away when Videl glared at him. After a while Gohan and Videl were getting very suspicious.   
"Gohan, what do you think is going on?" Videl asked, very confused.  
"I don't know... we'll ask Buu after school." he told Videl.  
"You know Buu, you're kinda cute." Erasa said reaching out to stroke the forelock on Buu's head.  
Buu reached out and grabbed her wrist. He looked up at her and said; "If you prefer your arm attached to your body then I suggest you not touch me." Buu said putting a little pressure on her wrist before letting it go.  
Buu went back to reading until he heard Erasa sniffling and whimpering. Buu looked at her; she was rubbing her wrist, about to cry.  
"Uhh... okay I'm sorry, I have a bad temper." Buu said  
Erasa stopped sobbing and smiled. A minute later Sharpner was back to arm wrestling Gohan. Buu heard Sharpner complaining about he would beat Gohan in the next match. Buu stopped reading, got up, and walked over to Gohan and Sharpner. He shoved Sharpner out of the way, sat down, and put his arm on the table. Buu and Gohan locked wrists and the match started. Buu beat immediately and went back to his seat. Sharpner and Erasa stared at him wondering how he beat Gohan.  
The rest of the day went by quickly. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Gohan and Videl decided to follow Buu. They followed him to the roof. When they got there Buu stopped and asked, "Okay Gohan, what do you and your little friend want?"  
"How the hell did you get back to life?" Gohan asked.  
"And why aren't you killing everyone?" Videl asked.  
"Well after Goku killed me he asked king Yamah if he would bring me back and make me good so he could have a fair fight with me." Buu explained.  
"Well that sounds like something dad would do." Gohan said.  
"Okay, but why are you going to school?" asked Videl.  
"The Supreme Kai thought I should learn about your culture." Buu said.  
"You should come by and visit the Buu." Gohan suggested.  
"Maybe another time, I'm going to have a little fun scaring Vegeta, then I have to get back to the lookout." Buu explained.  
"Why the lookout?" Gohan asked sounding very interested.  
"Dende and piccolo said I could stay there." Buu told him.  
Before Buu flew off he told Videl to tell Mr. Satan he would be visiting him and Mr. Buu. He then started to fly off.  
"Hey Buu if you want, me and Gohan are going to the Pizza Palace after school tomorrow with Erasa and Sharpner, you can come if you want to... it would be nice to talk." Videl told him  
"Okay." Buu said and flew towards Capsule Corp.  
Buu didn't really know where to find Capsule Corp., so he just followed Vegeta's ki. When Buu finally stopped over a building where he tracked Vegeta's ki too, he lowered his ki and put on his hood. Buu flew around the building looking for a way in besides the front door. He finally found an open window around the back. He entered what looked like the kitchen. Buu went to the fridge and opened it, when he heard someone come in the room.  
"Vegeta is that you? Well get out of the fridge I'm starting dinner soon." Bulma said as she walked by the fridge not noticing it wasn't Vegeta.  
Buu closed the fridge and walked up behind Bulma.  
"Hello." Buu said  
"Huh..." Bulma said as she turned around.  
"AHHHHHHH!" Bulma wailed as she saw someone float up to her face.  
Buu grabbed her arms and held her against a wall.  
Are you scared?" Buu asked viciously.  
Bulma couldn't figure out who it was because his hood hid his face. Bulma did the first thing she that she could think of, "VEGETA!" she screamed out.  
  
  
Author's notes: Wow, now that was mean of me. I wonder if I should have left of the story there, oh well. Anyway you'll just have to what for the next chapter, which will probably up be up after you read this, if it's not already. Trust me future chapters will be up one after the other quickly, I have almost the whole story written out, I just need type it out. So, please read and review. Thank you. See ya next chapter. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters. So don't sue me I'm broke anyway.  
*()*- Authors notes  
~ ~ -Someone thinking   
  
  
"What the hell do you want woman?" Vegeta asked as he walked to the kitchen.  
Vegeta saw the strange enemy attacking Bulma and he dropped into an attack stance.  
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Vegeta harshly.  
"Guess who." Buu told him.  
"Release my wife!" Vegeta bellowed.  
Buu let go of Bulma and lowered himself to the ground. He turned to face Vegeta.  
"Who are you... answer me!" Vegeta yelled.  
Buu took his hood off.  
"Buu?!" Vegeta asked sounding shocked.  
With that Buu charged at Vegeta. Buu pulled his fist back to punch Vegeta. Vegeta saw this and blocked his face. Vegeta waited for the punch to make contact, but it didn't. Vegeta dropped his guard to see Buu's fist right in front of his face. He looked at Buu.  
"BOO!" Buu yelled.  
Vegeta, being surprised, jumped. Buu started laughing and fell to the ground holding his sides.  
"What the hell are you laughing at?" Bulma asked.  
"You, haha... should have hah... seen your hahaha, faces when you thought I haha... I was going to kill you, HAH!" Buu said hysterically.  
"STOP LAUGHING NOW!" Bulma screamed.  
Buu stopped laughing and stood up.  
"Gees... it was only a joke." Buu said.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bulma shrieked.  
"Sorry, I have a sick sense of humor." Buu told her.  
"How did you get back?" Vegeta asked.  
They sat down and Buu told them the whole story.  
"Huh, that sounds like something Kakkarot would do." Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"Okay that explains that, but why is it that you're so short? I mean last time I saw you, you were taller then Piccolo." Bulma said.   
"Well this is what Bibidi called my Kid Buu form, the form you are talking about is my Super Buu form. That form happens when me and Mr. Buu merge, but in Other World I became stronger and am now able to use that form by powering up." Buu explained.  
"So when are you going to fight Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked.  
"I don't know, right now I'm going to Orange Star High school to learn about Earth culture." Buu answered.  
"I might enjoy a good fight as well Buu." Vegeta told him.  
"Okay Vegeta, But I got to get going." Buu said.  
"Well stop by anytime Buu... but no more jokes, okay." Bulma said.  
"All right." Buu agreed.  
On his way back to the lookout Buu powered up and transformed to Super Buu, he thought he would give Piccolo a good scare. When Buu got to the lookout he landed without being noticed. He saw Piccolo meditating near the edge of the lookout. He crept up behind Piccolo, but when he was five feet away Piccolo said, "Buu I noticed you coming here when you powered up and I heard you land."  
"Aw, man." Buu said, sighing as he powered down.  
"You know Buu you may be five million years old, but you don't just look like a kid." Piccolo stated.  
"Haha, very funny." Buu said sarcastically.  
Buu the walked over and started meditating next to Piccolo. Six hours later Bu went to do his homework, which he thought, was completely pointless and then went to sleep. The next day Gohan and Videl decided to take her air car to school.  
"So after school what kind of pizza do you want to get Videl?" asked Gohan.  
"I don't know, but do you think we should go with Sharpner and Erasa, they can get annoying sometimes." Videl said.  
"I agree." Buu said.  
Videl and Gohan turned around to see Buu sitting in the back seat.  
"Ahh... where the hell did you come from?" Videl screamed.  
"No where really." Buu answered while grinning.  
"Hey Buu after we get the pizza tonight why don't you come with us to Krillen and 18's house, me and Videl were gonna go with my mom and dad." Gohan said.  
"Okay, I was going to find them anyway... and have some fun." Buu told him.  
They arrived at school and Buu started telling them about Vegeta the other day. By the time they got to their first class Videl and Gohan were laughing, wishing they could have seen Vegeta's face.  
The first two classes went by fast, but then came gym. Because of national fitness month gym class time was extended into the class after it, so instead of an hour it was two hours. After gym the rest of the day went by quickly. Buu unfortunately couldn't keep quiet and was sent to the dean's office three times for arguing with the teachers during class. After school Gohan and Videl met up with Erasa and Sharpner. They went outside to meet Buu where he said he'd be. They looked around for a few minutes the stopped to wait by a tree near the entrance.  
~ Where could he be? ~ Wondered Videl.  
"Buu did say he'd be near here right?" Gohan asked.  
"This is the spot he... AHHHHH!" Erasa screamed.  
Everyone turned to look at her. They saw her on the ground, holding her chest and breathing heavily.  
"What's wrong Erasa?" asked Sharpner.  
She pointed up at the tree. Everyone looked up and hanging upside down from a branch with a big smile on his face was Buu. Buu dropped from the tree.  
"Hey guys." Buu said cheerfully.  
Erasa stood up looking ticked off. Erasa looked down at Buu and said, "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Erasa asked angrily.  
"I was having some fun." Buu answered.  
"Having fun? You scared me half to death!" Erasa yelled.  
Sharpner walked over to Erasa and Buu. He stood next to Buu and said, "Come one Erasa, he's just a "little" kid, leave him alone."  
Sharpner started laughing, mockingly, and patted Buu on the head. Buu grabbed Sharpner's hand and twisted his arm. Sharpner fell to the ground in pain.  
"It's like I told Erasa yesterday, I don't like to be touched, do it again and I won't think twice about snapping you like a twig, GOT IT!" Buu yelled.  
"AHHH... I got it." Sharpner said as Buu let go of his hand.  
"Okay, lets go get some pizza." Videl said.  
They walked to the Pizza Palace, Sharpner rubbing his arm the whole way. When they got there they ordered four pizzas, two for Gohan and two four everyone else. They stayed there for an hour. Eventually Gohan and Videl had to leave, so they said goodbye to Erasa and Sharpner. They had to drag out Buu, who was having too much fun using his magic to mess up other people's orders. On the way to Krillen's Buu asked, "Hey Gohan can I give Krillen a little scare?"  
"I don't think you should Buu." Gohan told him.  
"Come on, please."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No!"  
"Ahh, please."  
"NO!"   
"Gohan just let him this is getting annoying!" Videl yelled.  
"Okay... Buu you can." Gohan said.  
"Thanks." Buu said happily. *(If anyone was wondering why Buu is immature, it is because since Mr. Buu acts like child, I thought that I would have Kid Buu act like that too, but he acts more mature as Super Buu, sort of.)*  
When they where near Krillen and 18's house Buu transformed. When they where over the house*(It's sort of out in the woods like Goku and Chi-chi's.)* Buu saw 18 playing with Marron in the front yard and Krillen chopping wood near the side.  
"Okay, Gohan, Videl, you wait up here." Buu said, they nodded in agreement.  
Buu flew down quietly. He approached 18 and stopped a few feet from her.  
"Hello Goldielocks." Buu said.  
18 quickly grabbed Marron and jumped back.  
~ Buu... what the hell. ~ 18 thought.  
"What do you want?"18 asked.  
She got no answer. Marron looked, saw Buu, and cried out, "DADDY!"  
Krillen came running to the front yard.  
"What the hell is going on?" Krillen asked when he saw Majin Buu.  
Krillen jumped in front of 18 and Marron. He started charging up a kamehameha. As he did this Goku arrived next to Videl and Gohan, carrying Chi-chi.  
"Hey guys what's going on down there?" Goku asked.  
"Quiet dad, Buu's playing a joke on Krillen and 18." Gohan said.  
"Buu... oh good King Yamah finally resurrected him." Goku said.  
Just as they finished their conversation Krillen released his kamehameha. It shot right at Buu and made a direct hit. When the dust cleared they saw Buu screaming pain with a big hole in his chest.  
"All right, got him." Krillen cheered.  
"AHHH, ahh... AHHHH, just kidding." Buu said as the hole disappeared.  
Buu raised his arm and pointed at Krillen. An energy ball appeared and Krillen shielded 18 and Marron. Buu shot the ki ball at them. Krillen watched the ball approach, but it stopped in front of him. The ball flashed, Krillen closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable. But the inevitable didn't come, no explosion, no boom, nothing. Krillen opened his eyes and saw a little doll.  
"What the?!" Krillen asked.  
"That's for Marron." Buu said.  
"Huh?" Krillen asked, completely confused.  
Buu charged at Krillen and stopped when he was face to face with Krillen.  
"BOO!" Buu yelled.  
Krillen fell back, shocked. Buu transformed back to Kid Buu and fell to the ground laughing. Krillen stood up, confused. 18 looked ticked off. Goku, Chi-chi, Gohan, and Videl landed laughing as well.  
"What's so funny?" 18 demanded.  
"You two are." Gohan explained, coming close to tears he was laughing so hard.  
"So, Buu's not going to kill us?" Krillen asked.  
"No, I'm not, Goku wished wanted me resurrected, but made good." Buu said.  
After a couple minutes of apologizing and more explaining Krillen and 18 forgave Buu and Marron thanked him for the doll.*(For those of you who read the story True Evil you will note that Buu gave Marron a doll in a similar way.)* After a few hours of talking and reminiscing everyone said there good-byes and left. When Buu got back to the lookout he meditated for awhile, trained a little, did the homework he thought was stupid and pointless, and then went to sleep. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any characters. So don't sue me I'm broke anyway. Author's notes: for those of you who haven't figured it out major OOC for Majin Buu. ()*- Authors notes  
  
~ ~ -Someone thinking  
  
I would like to thank Dark Angel for her review.  
  
**************************************5 ½ months later*******************************************  
  
Finally school had ended for good. Senior graduation was hilarious. Buu kept using his magic to mess with the speaker system, pull the chairs from under the teachers, and he even turned the dean's hairpiece into candy. Over the past months Buu had spent a lot of time at Mr. Stan's mansion and at Krillen And 18's house, Buu liked to play with Marron. She loved the pranks and tricks he pulled on her parents. One time when Krillen was in the shower Buu turned all his clothes into gum-balls and Krillen had to walk around half the day in a shower robe trying to convince Buu to turn his clothes back normal. One day when Buu was hanging out with Gohan and Videl they saw a commercial on TV saying Mr. Satan was having a special martial arts competition in one week. The winner would receive got one million zenni and the title of the world's strongest. By the time he told Goku he was already on the phone telling Vegeta. Buu said goodbye and rushed off to the lookout to train, even through he was the strongest he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Well the week went by fast and the next thing everyone knew they were fighting in the preliminary rounds and advancing to the pre-quarter finals. For the tournament there would be eight pre-quarter finals matches, four quarter final matches, two semi-final matches, one final match, and the winner would fight Mr. Satan.  
  
Those who made it to the pre-quarter final matches were, of course, Buu, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Mr. Buu, Goten, Trunks (since there was no more children's division), and a bunch of losers that will lose anyways so why name them *(Gohan did not compete because he wanted to train more)*. A little while after the prelims they drew for the matches. The matches are Buu vs. Videl, Goten vs. trunks, Piccolo vs. Mr. Buu, Goku vs. Vegeta, 18 vs. some loser, an idiot vs. another loser, a moron vs. a jackass, and a loser vs. a loser. *(Just for the heel of it I will skip describing what happened in the pre-quarter and quarter finals and just tell you.)* In the pre-quarter finals Buu beat Videl *(no really.amazing!)*, Trunks beat Goten, Mr. Buu won, Goku won, 18 won, And some losers won.  
  
In the quarterfinals Buu won, Goku won, 18 won, and a loser won. Now on with the semi-finals. The first match was Buu vs. Goku. When they entered the ring Goku powered up and went super sayian3. Goku and Buu took the fighting positions and waited for the announcer to start the match. The two fighters could feel the intensity rising between them. What seemed liked hours pasted before they heard the word they were waiting for. They both charged at each other. When they reached the center of the ring they disappeared, then reappeared above the ring fighting with every bit of power they had. Goku pulled back a fist and rammed it into Buu's stomach, then axhandle smashed him in the back. Buu went flying towards the ring, but stopped inches from the floor. Goku charged at Buu with tremendous speed. As he approached Buu he pulled his fist back for another punch, but Buu disappeared. He reappeared right behind Goku and slammed an elbow into Goku's back, sending him flying to the ground and rebounding off the ring back up at Buu. Buu delivered a roundhouse kick to Goku's side and sent him flying out of the ring leaving Buu the victor.  
  
The next match was 18 vs. some unfortunate loser. When the match started the loser ran at 18, she sidestepped, elbowed the guy in his spine sending him flying out of the ring. The final match was the shortest. Buu drop- kicked 18 out of the ring for the win. Now it was time for the championship match, Mr. Satan vs. Buu. They entered the ring, the announcer yelled go, and the match began. Buu "ran" at Mr. Satan who punched him in the face sending Buu "flying" into the guard wall. 


End file.
